É só você aparecer
by makiie00
Summary: Durante 3 anos Sakura não via se melhor amigo Naruto e seu amor Sasuke. De repente eles resolvem aparecer e Sakura estava namorando com Lee. Como será que isso vai terminar?
1. Chapter 1

_- ação do momento -_

(fala minha)

"Pensamento do personagem"

----------//--------- local --------//---------

**1º Capítulo: Uma grande surpresa.**

Numa linda manhã de Sol alguém ainda estava dormindo, era uma menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos verdes, seu nome era Haruno Sakura e ela tinha 16 anos.

_- despertador tocando -_

**Sakura **- Ai que sacoo, já é a 10ª vez que essa droga toca.

Sem paciência pra ficar ouvindo o barulho do despertador Sakura resolveu se levantar, escovou os dentes, mudou de roupa e foi tomar café. Ao chegar lá em baixo ela percebeu que tinha mais alguém na cozinha, não era sua mãe nem seu pai, quem será então?

**Voz **- _=D_ - Testuda da minha vida, finalmente você acordou.

**Sakura** - - É você Ino-Porquinha.

_Yamanaka Ino__ - Ela é a melhor amiga de Sakura, tem cabelos loiros presos num longo rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis. Também estava com 16 anos._

**Ino** - _sorri _- Eu mesma! Adivinha quem voltou pra Tókio Sakura.

**Sakura** - _pensando_ -

**Ino** -_ impaciente_ - Anda testuda.

**Sakura** - _irritada_ - Sei lá, o Naruto?

**Ino** - O próprio, quando eu tava vindo pra cá eu o vi na praça...

Sakura nem deixou a amiga terminar de falar, largou o café na mesa e saiu correndo para praça.

**Ino** - _o.O_ - TESTUDA ESPERA.

-------------//----------- Na Praça ----------------//---------------

**Voz** - Naruto vai falar com a Sakura-chan, ela ainda não sabe que você chegou.

**Naruto** - Calma, eu já vou...

_Uzumaki Naruto__ - tem cabelos loiros espetados e olhos azuis, é um pouco maluco e muito engraçado. Naruto está com 17 anos._

**Sakura** - NARUTOOOOO!

A menina estava super cansada, pois havia corrido muito para poder chegar na praça a tempo (não sei como ela gritou). Ao escutar o grito da amiga Naruto se vira e vai correndo em sua direção, do nada o olhar carinhoso de Sakura vira um olhar tenebroso e Naruto rapidamente vira para o outro lado e sai correndo.

**Sakura** - VOLTA AQUI SEU BAKA.

**Naruto** - O QUE EU FIZ?

**Sakura** - VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCREVEU.

Então a mamuta...

Quer dizer, a Sakura saltou calmamente e singelamente em cima do amigo

_- berro de Naruto -_

**Sakura** - Você devia ter escrito pelo menos uma vez, fiquei com saudade.

_- Sakura beija o rosto de Naruto -_

Naruto ficou sem entender nada, como Sakura podia simplesmente lhe dar somente um beijo no rosto? Sempre que eles se encontravam Naruto apanhava (e feio) de Sakura.

**Sakura** - Há quanto tempo Naruto.

**Naruto** - 3 anos é realmente muita coisa.

**Sakura** - Você mudou bastante, está mais alto e até mesmo mais bonito. Eu também mudei né?

**Naruto** - _sorri _- Você só tá um pouco mais alta Sakura-chan.

**Sakura** - Só isso Naruto? Eu não estou mais feminina?

**Naruto** - Não, no resto você tá igualzinha!

Não muito longe dali Ino estava a procura de Sakura quando derrepente ela ouviu um grito e olhou pra cima, Naruto estava voando, como isso era possível?

**Naruto** - SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO!

Ino resolveu apresar o passo para achar a amiga (para encurtar a história não demorou muito para acha - lá). Sakura não estava contente, muito pelo contrário, ela estava super irritada.

**Ino** - _morrendo de medo_ - O q-que aconteceu Sa-Sakura?

**Sakura** - _bufando_ - NADA!

**Voz** - Cuidado para não voar que nem o Naruto Ino.

**Ino** - _sorri_ - Oi Shikamaru.

_Nara Shikamaru__ - Menino com cabelo preto preso num pequeno rabo de cavalo e olhos da mesma cor. Tem 17 anos também._

**Shikamaru** - Oi!

**Ino** -_ irritada_ - Que oi xoxo foi esse?

**Shikamaru** - _encosta na parede_ - To com sono Ino.

**Ino** - Ninguém merece.

Naruto aparece por entre as árvores todo quebrado se arrastando pelo chão.

**Naruto** - _olha pra cima_ - Sakura sua malvada, não vou mais te contar a surpresa.

**Sakura** - _sorri_ - Desculpa Naruto.

Sakura ajuda seu amigo a se levantar e leva ele até o banco mais próximo, como Ino e Shikamaru não tinham nada para fazer os dois resolveram ir com eles.

**Sakura** - _dá o mais belo sorriso_ - Qual é a surpresa?

**Naruto **- _gota_ - Você só me ajudou por isso?

**Sakura** - _sem graça_ - Não, nada a ver Naruto.

**Naruto** - _sorri de lado_ - Ok, eu vou te contar. Sabe o Sasuke?

**Sakura** - _triste_ - Sei sim, o que aconteceu com ele?

**Naruto** - Nada, ele só resolveu voltar pra Tókio comigo...

Ao ouvir isso o coração de Sakura acelerou, a sua respiração falhou, ela não sabia mais o que dizer. Ela estava super feliz pensando mil coisas quando lembrou que estava namorando com Lee. Ela não podia acabar com ele (não sei porque). O que ela iria fazer?

**Naruto** - _estala os dedos_ - Sakura você ouviu tudo que eu falei?

**Sakura** - Hai!

**Naruto** - _sorri_ - Vamos ver o Sasuke e o Gaara então?

**Sakura** - _sorri _- Claro. "Quem é Gaara?"

**Ino** - _olhinhos de cachorrinho pidão_ - Posso ir com vocês?

**Shikamaru** - Eu também?

**Naruto** - Claro pessoal!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gente essa é minha primeira fic SasukeXSakura

Espero que todos gostem dela

E se alguém quiser ler minha outra fic que é InoXGaara

Aqui está o link: .net/s/3860252/1/Ferias_na_praia

Beijo para todos e mandem Reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

_- ação do momento -_

(fala minha)

"Pensamento do personagem"

----------//--------- local --------//---------

_**Quiz**_

**No último capítulo...**

**Naruto** - _estala os dedos_ - Sakura você ouviu tudo que eu falei?

**Sakura** - Hai!

**Naruto** - _sorri_ - Vamos ver o Sasuke e o Gaara então?

**Sakura** - _sorri _- Claro. "Quem é Gaara?"

**Ino** - _olhinhos de cachorrinho pidão_ - Posso ir com vocês?

**Shikamaru** - Eu também?

**Naruto** - Claro pessoal!

**2º Capítulo: O reencontro.**

Os quatro amigos estavam indo encontrar com Sasuke e o mais novo amigo Gaara, ninguém sabia quem era ele mais e daí? Sakura só queria saber de encontrar Sasuke, saber como ele estava, ver aquele lindo rosto de novo, poder abraçar ele, ouvir a voz dele mais uma vez.

**Ino** - Testudaa, você tá ai?

Sakura nem deu atenção a amiga pois estava dentro de um sonho, ela estava sonhando acordada, sonhava em ficar com Sasuke pro resto da vida, mais sabia que não era possível.

**Naruto** - _sorri_ - Chegamos pessoal.

**Ino** - Finalmente Naruto-kun.

**Shikamaru** - Tanto faz, entra logo que eu quero dormir.

**Ino** - _fecha a mão _- Shikamaru seu BAKAA.

Antes que Ino pudesse dar um belo soco em Shikamaru a porta se abre mais quem aparece não é Sasuke e sim um ruivo estranho, deve ser o tal do Gaara , era o que todos estavam pensando.

_Sabaku no Gaara__: Cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, muito frio e grosso na maioria das vezes, têm dois irmãos: Temari e Kankuro._

**Naruto: **Fala Gaara, esses aqui são meus amigos, Sakura, Shikamaru e Ino.

**Gaara** - Oi.

**Ino** - _gota_ - Mais um grosso, ninguém merece.

De repente eles sentem alguém se aproximar, não se importam pois estão no centro de Tókio, do nada a pessoa que se aproximava pulou na frente dos colegas.

-_ berro de Sakura e Ino_ -

**Pessoa** - Meninas, como vocês estão?

**Ino** - _assustada_ - É você Lee, quer matar a gente do coração?

**Lee** - _sorri sem graça_ - Desculpa, eu queria fazer uma surpresa para o meu amorzinho.

_Rock Lee__: Um menino bem estranho, tem cabelos pretos em formato de cuia e olhos da mesma cor, um pouco escandaloso e no momento é o namorado de Sakura._

**Sakura** - Só por isso tinha que aparecer do nada?

**Lee** - Se não fosse assim não seria surpresa amor.

Enquanto Lee falava Gaara fechou a porta e entrou...

-------------------------------- **Dentro da casa** ----------------------------------

Sasuke estava deitado no sofá vendo TV, estava passando uma novela super romântica e ele estava todo entretido.

**Gaara** - _gota_ - Você vê essa porcaria Sasuke?

**Sasuke** - Você já viu alguma vez?

**Gaara** - Já. A Temari me obriga às vezes.

**Sasuke** - E você não gosta?

**Gaara** - _mega gota_ - NÃO...

**Sasuke** - Não acredito...

**Gaara** - Senhor eu amo novelas românticas, tem um pessoal ali fora querendo falar com você.

**Sasuke** - Ai vou lá ver quem é.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse levantar pra abrir a porta Naruto entra na casa e faz o maior alvoroço.

**Naruto** - Sabia que você tava vendo a novela Sasuke, te peguei mais uma vez.

**Sasuke** - Vai se ferrar seu baka.

**Ino** - _sorri_ - Oi Sasuke-kun, a quanto tempo né?

**Sasuke **- _pensativo _- Quem é você?

Ino ficou furiosa por Sasuke não lembrar dela, ela fora apaixonada por ele na infância e ele nem se lembrava, tá bem que ele nunca gostou dela mais isso não é motivo.

**Shikamaru** - Como você não lembra dessa loira Suke?

**Sasuke** - Você me chamou de que seu baka?

**Naruto** - Não liga não, ele sempre dá apelido pros outros, já é normal.

**Shikamaru** - Pois é né Ruto.

**Naruto** - _gota_ - Mais o apelido é sempre ridículoo.

Sakura estava na porta com Lee quando Sasuke bateu seu olho nela, porque ela estaria com aquele menino feio e estranho do seu lado? Será que ela tinha esquecido dele? Será que ela havia arrumado um namorado? Sasuke estava confuso, muitas perguntas estavam dentro de sua cabeça, mas a que vinha mais vezes era: Porque eu to me preocupando? Ele não sabia ao certo, será que ele gostava dela? Será que depois de tanto tempo ele finalmente percebeu que ela era linda? Sasuke não sabia mais no que pensar, já estava ficando com dor de cabeça, mais não conseguia deixar de olhar para Sakura e Lee abraçados, porque eles estão assim? Essa era a pergunta que ele se fazia toda hora.

**Naruto** - Você se lembra da Sakura-chan? Ela era do nosso grupo.

**Sasuke** - Claro que eu lembro, nunca vou esquecer dela.

Todos ficaram pasmos com a resposta de Sasuke, principalmente Naruto e Sakura, como assim ele nunca vai esquecer dela? Será que ele se apaixonou? Será verdade que ele está gostando dela? (gente eu sei que minha fic tá cheia de perguntas, mais é legal né?). Sakura não sabia o que fazer, se ficava feliz, se chorava por estar com Lee, na verdade ela estava confusa, muitoo confusa.

_**Porque será que Sasuke falou aquilo?**_

_**a) ele finalmente está gostando de Sakura.**_

_**b) ele quer ver como ela fica com o que foi dito.**_

_**c) ele quis dizer.**_

(daqui a pouco vocês devem descobrir, eu espero que sim.).

Enquanto Sakura pensava no que devia fazer uma menina desce as escadas.

**Menina** - Sasuke-kun, estava esperando você me chamar pra novela, ainda não começou?

**Sasuke** - Desculpa Tayuya, é que eu tava em outro canal.

_Tayuya__: Não sei muito sobre ela, sei que ela tem cabelo rosa pink e no momento é a namorada do Sasuke._

**Naruto** - Fala Tayuya, esses aqui são nossos amigos de Tókio, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura e Lee.

**Tayuya** - _sorri_ - Prazer.

**Ino** - Olá, só uma pequena pergunta, você é irmã do Gaara?

**Tayuya** - Que nada, eu sou a namorada do Sasuke.

Quando Sakura escutou isso seu coração parou por um segundo, ele estava namorando? Com aquela menina ridícula? Porque? Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Nada, ela estava namorando com Lee, não tinha nem o direito de reclamar daquela situação. Quando Lee percebe que a namorada estava estranha ele chega mais perto dela só que sem querer pisa no seu pé e Sakura desmaia.

(outro pequeno quiz)

_**Porque Sakura desmaiou?**_

_**a) por causa do Sasuke.**_

_**b) por causa do seu pé.**_

_**c) por causa dos dois.**_

Depois de algum tempo Sakura abre o olho e vê que esta num quarto bem bonitinho, quando ela olha pra a mesinha de cabeceira vê a foto dela com Sasuke e Naruto e dá um leve sorriso.

**Sasuke** - Você está bem Sakura?

**Sakura** - Hai. "Porque ele tá tão perto?"

**Naruto - **Que bom, nós estávamos preocupados com você.

Ao escutar a voz da namorada Lee vai empurrando todo mundo para sair de sua frente e fica do lado de Sakura.

**Lee** - Amor você tá bem?

**Sakura** - To ótima Lee.

**Lee** - Desculpa ter pisado no seu pé**, **eu não sabia que você ia desmaiar por causa disso.

**Ino** - "Como se tivesse sido por isso".

Gente esse capítulo termina aqui

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic

Não esqueçam de mandar rewies

Beijoo para todos


End file.
